ninenirpaquarainofcloverfandomcom-20200214-history
Qwen Pereira
}}| style="background-color: #083770; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Team class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} }| style="background-color: #083770; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Previous Team class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} }| style="background-color: #083770; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Partner(s) class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} }| style="background-color: #083770; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Previous Partner(s) class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} }| style="background-color: #083770; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Base of Operations class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} Personal Status - }} }| style="background-color: #083770; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Relative(s) class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} }| style="background-color: #083770; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Counterpart class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} Magic - }} style="background-color: #083770; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Magic class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Wind Magic - }} style="background-color: #083770; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Weapons class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" A pair of fans - }} |} 'General' She is one of the NPCs of Aqua Rain and works at the bar with Pei. 'Appearance' Qwen Pereira is an average height for her age with a slight, slim figure and pale unblemished skin. She has a graceful body and has fragile-looking limbs. She has dark blue hair which is often in a bun with strands framing her face and grey eyes. When she first appears, she is wearing a simple white shirt, long grey skirt and heeled sandals. She also sported silver goggles on her head which she continues to wear throughout the RP. When she is working as a mage, she wears a silver dress that is very similar to a shortened and tighter kimono with blue half-leggings and black boots. She will also wear her goggles here properly when using her magic as well as her pair of silver fans with blue and black swirls painted on it. 'Personality' She is genuinely kind at heart and easily gets along with everyone. Qwen takes compliments very seriously and gets quite estactic about it, even if she does not show it in front of them. She often wears an easygoing smile and is very good at calming people. She is not that good at understanding others though as she is independent and has trouble communicating emotions and such. Qwen is very persistent to finish things and is not easily satisfied by results. Her jobs are done to perfection and there is usually nothing left to do afterwards. She is, to most people's surprise, a very messy person and avoids subjects on cleaning or her room. She can easily be frustrated or worried but usually keeps a calm exterior to not make others worried. 'Magical Ability' Wind Magic. The ability to create and manipulate wind with the will of the user. She is a specialist in her area and was previously an S Class Mage as a result of her ability. 'Weaknesses' 'Relationships' Claude They are friends and respect each other in their line of work. Pei They work together as barmaids and Qwen is very patient with Pei. Ike Waites Qwen is always friendly to Ike and secretly gives him a discount as he is a regular customer. Nova Kobayashi Qwen strongly dislikes her because of the way she thinks highly of herself to everyone else. 'History' Unknown. 'Plot' Unknown. 'Days Off' Unknown. 'Quotes' 'Trivia' *The character was based off a character AeonRX drew, inspired by banshees in the film "Avatar".